The Master's Stone
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: At Keiko and Yusuke's wedding a demoness steals Keiko's wedding ring and they find out the stone of the ring has something to do with a cult but the ring is not in the enemies hands it is in Kuwabara's which very well could be his death.KurH later KuwaY
1. Kuwabara's Angst

Hello sorry...Being a senior really slowed down my writing. This fic will last a whole year. To make it up to everyone I'm starting over and I shall update this EVERY Saturday. I'm very sorry to put you all through this...again...But don't worry I'll make this up to you. So next year at this day and time is when the last chapter will hopefully be posted. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry it took...forever for me to realize that I was too busy finishing high school to worry about updating this.

1234

This was going to be the best day of Yusuke's life. He was getting married to the girl of his dreams, Keiko. The two had been dating since they were seventeen and now at twenty-three the pair were finally getting married. It was Yusuke's and Keiko's perfect day! It was everything Yusuke wanted...or that's what Kuwabara kept telling himself.

Kazuma Kuwabara was staring at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. His reflection bore a black tux, a white carnation, and a white bow tie. His hair was still secure in it's hard cocoon of hair gel. He was still tall, abnormally so, as his friends put it, and still fair skinned. His face looked happy from his well practiced forced smile, but if you looked past the glazed happy eyes you would see the misery in those orbs. This may be Yusuke Urameshi's best day, but this was the day where Kazuma Kuwabara's life ended. He was Yusuke's best man on this special day, and Kuwabara was trying his best to keep his happy face, but it was so hard.

Kuwabara was in love with his best friend, and had been since they were teens.

Kuwabara tried to push these feelings away, they weren't right! He could remember people around him, and their views on these feelings he was having...on homosexuality. Only a few of these views were pleasing, most were hard and cold criticism that made you glad you weren't different, and if you were, "differnt," you wished you were normal. He should like girls...that's how it worked. He tried dating Yukina, but that ended just a few months ago when he finally spoke the words he didn't want to admit himself.

That he was Gay.

Yukina had taken it well, and helped Kuwabara out through everything he suffered. He told her of his feelings for his best friend and the confusion he felt. She tried to get him to talk to Kurama and Hiei, surprising Kuwabara with the fact that the two demons were a couple. The two had hidden their relationship well, but Kuwabara was too afraid to say anything. Hiei and Kurama were very attractive young men and Kuwabara...

He looked at his own reflection and snorted, "A face only a mother and kittens could love," Kuwabara whispered to himself. They were beautiful men, and he was afraid id he told them he'd get a reaction like, "Too ugly for woman so you think you're okay for men?" He didn't want anyone to know about his interest in men, he knew he'd be judged. He looked back at the mirror his subconscious whispered, 'But maybe the hardest, and cruelest judge is yourself. Tell them you're gay. You don't judge them, how can they judge you?...tell him...tell Yusuke-'

He sighed and pointed at the mirror shaking his head roughly, "Listen Kazuma, it's your best friend's day, don't you ruin it! Don't you say anything...just let it go! You can finally move on now! Now that you can't have him, now that there's no chance, not even the slightest bit...you can move on!" After that firm declaration, and proper, "shutting up," of his conscious Kuwabara left the bathroom, and walked out into Genkai's hallway.

The wedding was being held at Genkai's shrine, just outside out front. It had been Genkai's suggestion so that Yusuke's demon friends could show up to his wedding. There had been an Argument between Yusuke and Keiko there. He wanted his demon friends to be allowed to come, but she didn't want to expose her friends and parents to them. So, Koenma suggested they have two weddings. One so Yusuke's demonic friends could show, and the other so Keiko's friends and family could show. Koenma even offered paying as wedding gift. Keiko gave her consent and so the two were having this wedding, the one for all the demons, and anyone else to attend, and then next week they would have the one for Keiko's parents.

Poor Kuwabara would have to suffer through both weddings, this one, and the next. He thought it was foolish being as you only needed one wedding to be wed, but Keiko refused to allow Yusuke's demon side be introduced to Keiko's family...it kind of made Kuwabara mad at her, but he bit his tongue.

Kuwabara jumped when he heard someone clear their throat, catching his attention. Glancing down he saw Genkai. "Yes Genkai-san?" The old woman smiled, "Before you go outside, go to my room where Yusuke is. He needs some help with his bow tie." Kuwabara smiled wide, "Sure thing Genkai-san. That idiot!" He bowed his head towards her the old woman chuckling, "Ah Kuwabara I'm glad I'm able to see him get married...but sometimes I think she's..." Kuwabara glanced at her, and Genkai shook her old head, "Sorry it's not my place to say anything bad about the bride." Genkai turned to leave when Kuwabara quickly spurted, "That she's too controlling?" Genkai looked back at Kuwabara and nodded, the two staring at each other for a moment longer before going their separate ways.

'At least I'm not the only one that thinks that...' Kuwabara thought and headed back into Genkai's home finding the room Genkai had been talking about. Yusuke was standing in the middle of the room struggling to put on a pesky black bow tie. Kuwabara chuckled revealing his presence and Yusuke responded by flipping his best friend off, "I didn't need that from you." Kuwabara shrugged strolling in, "C'mere you big baby." Kuwabara sighed playfully and with his strong, battle worn hands began tying the bow tie slowly, showing Yusuke how to do it in case there was ever another event in which Yusuke would need to wear a bow tie again. Yusuke watched quietly, and smiled. 'Kuwabara is a good guy like this, always helping me when ever I need him...the big lug.' Yusuke thought affectionately looking up at the man catching his attention.

Yusuke smiled at his best friend, "Can you believe it man? I'm getting married. Me!"

Kuwabara plastered on his fake smile, which no one had managed to see was fake for several years, and chided "I know...poor Keiko! She has no idea what she's in for!!" Yusuke flipped Kuwabara off again just as the taller man finished tying the pesky cloth into a presentable form. "Thanks man," Yusuke said with a smile. Kuwabara nodded, and was about to leave when Yusuke cried, "Oh wait! Do you have the ring?" Kuwabara pulled out a small white box from his breast pocket, "Yeah, right here."

He handed the box to Yusuke who opened it and looked carefully at it. It was a simple ring, a silver band with a single stone, but it was the stone that made this ring beautiful. Yusuke had purchased the stone in demon world and had it fit to the ring. The stone was very small and in the shape of a teardrop. It was wonderful, everyone thought so. There was something special about this stone that seemed to change from a bright blue to a murky purple. The gem was mysterious...and just seemed special. That's why Yusuke thought it would be a great for Keiko-he found both the stone and her to be mysterious and beautiful.

Kuwabara smiled though it hurt him, he really was happy to see Yusuke so pleased with everything that was going on. He really was but there was the voice that kept nagging him something was wrong, and his stomach churned uncomfortably every time Keiko came by. To be quite honest sometimes he wasn't sure if Keiko was right for Yusuke, and that wasn't jealousy speaking. Since the two had gotten engaged Yusuke and Kuwabara had seen less and less of each other. Kuwabara had been very sad to hear that Keiko had even been trying to talk Yusuke into moving to another town, a smaller one...a town away from him. Kuwabara didn't know if Yusuke said yes, or was planning to, but Kuwabara had to admit to himself that the two would be parted soon anyway...if Keiko had anything to do with it. And if they had to be parted Kuwabara wanted to be the one to leave first.

He worked as a teacher now and had been offered a job halfway across Japan. It was a good job, with better pay and he would get to teach English, his preferred class. Kuwabara had thought of saying no, had been planned on saying no, have even practiced saying no, but now...he was going to have to go. He wouldn't let Keiko force them apart, he would let another life do it. It was summer now, and by the end of next month he would be moving. No one knew but him, he hadn't even told his sister. And Kuwabara was not going to tell anyone until he had no choice but to-

"Hey Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara snapped out of his thoughts, "What?" Yusuke laughed holding out the box, "I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now!" Kuwabara smiled, and took the box back putting it in his pocket, "Sorry...something is just on my mind." A snort alerted the two that they were no longer alone, "What could you, a monkey that mimics a man, possibly be thinking about?" Hiei asked entering the room, Kurama followed behind him.

Kuwabara turned to glare at Hiei, but the glare turned into shock at what Hiei was wearing. Hiei, the darkest member of their group, was in a tuxedo. "Whoa...you're in a tuxedo!" Hiei gave Kuwabara a glare, red eyed flashing in anger, and maybe even in embarrassment. "Yes...it's Yusuke's wedding gift," Hiei snapped turning his face away from Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama laughed while Kuwabara continued to look on in awe at Hiei. Finally Kuwabara stopped staring and chirped, "Well you look a lot better in it then I do! I had to get a custom one made because I was too tall to buy one off the rack!" Kuwabara snorted in annoyance, "When I get married I'll stick to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." Kurama chuckled and pat Kuwabara on the back, "Just keep this one in good condition today and reuse it for your wedding!" Yusuke burst out laughing after Kurama said that, "Are you kidding? Kuwabara will somehow ruin that Tux, just wait and see!" Laughter, and fake arguments frill the air and the four were talking and laughing as if they were all still young teens, fighting against impossible odds again. It was times like these when Kuwabara was happiest, and then there was a tap on the door.

Their heads turned and in stepped a small blue haired woman, with red eyed. The first person she looked at was her brother, smiling at him. Hiei shyly nodded at her and kind of looked down at the floor. Hiei had told Yukina just a year ago he was her brother, and though it was apparent she already knew, he was a little embarrassed that he waited so long to tell her. Kuwabara turned after smacking Yusuke, noticing the young woman.

"Ah, hello Yukina-chan," Kuwabara said greeting her with a friendly smile. Yukina smiled back but the look she was giving Kuwabara set them all aware that something was wrong. The group could instantly tell that she seemed uncomfortable with what she had to say next, "Um...Kazuma-kun Keiko was wondering if you would take the gel out of your hair for the wedding...she said she doesn't want the wedding to look...tacky." Upon Yukina's relayed request the group got quiet and looked over at Kuwabara. They had not once, seen him without his hair up, it was like his trade mark, and Keiko had just flat out insulted something he did from day to day.

Yusuke eyes flashed with anger, but he controlled his temper, surely his wife-to-be didn't mean to say such an upsetting thing. "What? Why? Did she really say that?" Yusuke asked frowning, still trying to contain his anger. He loved Keiko but Kuwabara was his best friend, someone who he had fought alongside with, someone who he had suffered pain, and loss with. Kuwabara was his closest friend, and Yusuke admitted he had a tendency to be overprotective, but the thought of losing Kuwabara was too unbearable and the thought of his future wife being cruel to him now, or at any other time did not rest easy on his mind.

Kuwabara afraid an argument was about to start quickly blurted, "Sure! I mean...I'm a grown man...I-I should just leave my hair as it is! I can't wear my hair like this forever...I'll run some water through it real fast." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara apologetically, "Kuwabara I'm so-" Kuwabara waved him off smirking, "It's alright, don't worry about it Urameshi. Hair gel is so childish now anyways." Yusuke glared at Kuwabara, "Hey! I still wear my hair up!" Kuwabara smiled wide, "That's why I said it was childish." Yukina giggled, and even Kurama and Hiei got a good laugh from that. Yukina quickly left her message delivered and as Kuwabara began to go Yusuke called, "Kuwabara when You marry Yukina I'll wear my hair down too!" Kuwabara stopped in his tracks for a moment, and then quickly walked away. Yusuke who hadn't noticed, was also unaware of the shocked looks Kurama and Hiei were giving him.

But as soon as Kuwabara was out of the room, both Kurama and Hiei smacked Yusuke on his arm. "Ow what I do!?" Yusuke complained looking confused. "DumbXss the two broke up at least two months ago!" Hiei snorted. Yusuke's eyes widened, "They...they did? How come I didn't know!? Why wasn't I told?" Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke, and Hiei gave the blunt direct answer, "We see him more than you now." At Yusuke's crestfallen face, Kurama placed a kind arm around the groom's shoulders, "Well you have been busy Yusuke, and you two have hardly had time to see each other with all the planning you have to get done. It probably slipped Kuwabara's mind that he didn't tell you."

Yusuke sighed, "That's true, every time I want to go see you guys Keiko asks me to go do something for her, or to stay with her. I've been meaning to talk to her about that." Hiei nodded his head, "You should have done that awhile ago. Kuwabara probably feels useless, and not needed, he is pathetic in that way." Kurama gave Hiei a cold glare shutting the shorter demon up. Yusuke let his shoulders drop, "I didn't mean to...I gotta talk to Kuwabara-" Kurama cut Yusuke off, "No time. Go get to your place! Let's get this wedding underway!"

Perking up a little bit, Yusuke and the group left to take their spots. Yusuke greeted his friends who were already seated outside warmly, and looked over at everyone with a large grin. He was glad to see everyone that had been important to him in his life. He smiled at his "priest," Koenma. Who better to help tie you with another then a demi-god? Yusuke waited anxiously for it to all start looking around every few seconds, and checking the door she would come out of.

When he did hear the door open he looked seeing if it was starting, but instead was surprised at the sight he did see. Kuwabara had indeed gotten rid of the hair gel and now orange curls gently cascaded down his face brushing against his cheeks in an almost refine manner. It changed his appearance actually, not to drastically, but ut was a different sight to see with orange curls framing the man's face. Kuwabara reached Yusuke and smiled at his best friend taking his place next to him, "There, I got it out best I could...though my hair is still kind of wet...but I knew I couldn't hold up your important day just because of damp hair," Kuwabara said with a sigh.

Yusuke still stared at Kuwabara in shock. Kuwabara looked so different this way, and it had shocked him. The curls were very pretty, and Yusuke wondered why Kuwabara would put his hair up when it looked so wonderful down. It made Kuwabara look more youthful and handsome, 'Not that he was bad to look at to begin with,' Yusuke thought shocking himself and bringing a blush to his own cheeks. He turned hurriedly away Kuwabara staring at him confused, "Hey what is it Urameshi?" Yusuke cleared his throat regaining composure, "You look like a girl!"

Kuwabara glared at his best friend, "That's why I wear my hair up-"

"Oh...worried you'd get mistaken for the bride?"

"Who ever said I wanted to be your bride Urameshi!?"

"You said it not me!" Yusuke retorted back looking up at Kuwabara playfully. But the playfulness died when he saw something flash in Kuwabara's eyes. Yusuke had known his best friend for years now, and he had never seen that look. "Kuwabara are y-" there was a sifting around the area as the group rose for the bride. Yusuke turned to look at her and then back to Kuwabara who was looking at Keiko. Eventually he turned back to his bride giving her a smile as she walked towards him

And this was the part when Kuwabara began to tune everything out.

He loved his best friend, more than anything so he would not ruin this moment for anything. Hell he would not let anyone one ruin this moment! 'This is...Uramsehi's...big day...' Kuwabara thought swallowing back the remorse that was sure to resurface later. All too soon Yusuke held out his hand for the ring and swallowing past the lump, Kuwabara reached in the pocket pulling out the box. Tugging out the ring he was about to hand it to Yusuke when a loud sound, like lightning from a storm filled the air causing all heads to turn.

A woman with dirty blonde hair and fierce green eyes stood in the middle of the aisle. Her hair was long and kept up by a gay sash, in fact most of her body was concealed by this ugly gray cloak. She stood calmly and quietly in the middle of the area, walking slowly forward eyes set on the bride. "Have you given it to her?" She asked her voice sounding sharp and icy. Yusuke stood protectively in front of Keiko, and glared at the woman, "Who are you!?" They woman chuckled her voice warping into to sounding more like a hiss then a laugh, "That does not matter...you can continue with the ceremony as soon as I get that ring...if she has it I will cut it off her finger...but if it's still in your hand by all means give it to me or I'll kill her now...All of you are in danger unless you give me that ring," She said coldly glancing around, "Or maybe I'll even start killing people now." People were rising quickly staring at this woman looking angry that this ceremony had been barged in on. Kuwabara looked at the ring still in his hand, and clamped his hand around it.

"You can't have the ring-that's for Keiko, and if you want it you'll have to go through me!" Yusuke snapped Keiko holding on to him. Some more demons were getting up, but her eyes glowed green and she sent them flying back down in their seats, a giggle escaping her lips. "That is my master's gem...you bought my master's gem...give it back halfing!" The woman hissed eyes flickering. Kurama and Hiei joined Yusuke in protecting Keiko, but this dangerous woman's eyes weren't focused on them at all. They were dead set on Kuwabara, she had seen him look down at his hand, and had seen him close it tight. In short, she knew he had it...

And Kuwabara was aware that she knew.

Kuwabara looked back at the ring, and then to Keiko, 'She wants the ring...and I have it. So if I run...no one will get hurt...she'll follow the ring and leave the others alone...' Kuwabara thought rapidly. The demoness was watching him, knowing that he would be making a choice soon, and she was curious to see what choice he would make. Her eyes watched as he seemed to struggle with some thoughts, and her breath hitched in her throat as she notice him making small movement backwards. Kuwabara ended all his thoughts and startled the others by dashing for the shrine stair steps and shouting at the top of his lungs, "HEY BITXH! THIS WAY!"

The woman gave chase pushing pass all the others. She was fast, just as fast as Hiei, maybe even faster, she was easily catching up to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara!!" Yusuke cried while Kurama and Hiei charged forward. "Oh Yusuke don't let her get my ring!" Keiko pleaded, and Yusuke felt slightly annoyed that she seemed more concerned with that ring then Kuwabara, but he pushed it aside. "I won't, hold on!" He took off after the group, and saw that Kuwabara had reached the stair steps and turned to stare wide eyed at the demonic woman who had pulled out two blades.

Kuwabara looked back down at the stairs, he knew he couldn't run down those stairs fast enough. Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke, and then at the ring. The ring was important to Yusuke, and Kuwabara swore not to let it be taken! "DamXit why can't Urameshi be left alone and be happy?!" Kuwabara whispered taking a few steps back, and then shocking his friends and enemy, by throwing himself down the stairs, wrapping himself up in a protective ball.

"KAZUMA!"

"That idiot!!"

"KUWABARA! NO!!"

The demoness stopped in her charge watched as he rolled down the steps reach the very bottom. His Tux got ruined as he hit each step tearing the poor black jacket and pants. Blood was going this way and that, but the only serious wound was when his palm was sliced open-but he still had that ring. As long as he had it shoe would follow him, and not go for the others. He got up on shaky legs and then took off running, "Well impressive..." She said to herself vanishing just before Kurama and Hiei could touch her, "Very impressive, he is trying to protect that ring so much isn't he?" Hiei cursed, as Yusuke joined his side looking down at the steps seeing the random smears of blood where Kuwabara had cut himself open."Kuwabara...no..." Yusuke moaned closing his eyes tight feeling sick in the pit of his stomach, "The ring isn't that important! Keiko wouldn't have...Kuwabara...YOU BASXARD!" At once Yusuke took off down the stairs his demonic power beginning to be released, while Hiei and Kurama ran just behind him

Meanwhile Kuwabara was running as fast as he could. He did not regret his decision of throwing himself down the stairs at all. In fact he hoped that maybe the demoness would think he dropped the ring. He was exhausted and injured, but he wasn't sure where. He kept running though holding the hand with the ring in it close to his heart, wrapped tightly in his bloody hands.

"Human drop it!" A voice hissed in Kuwabara's ear causing him to turn sharply around and see the woman. Her eyes flashed green and Kuwabara cried out as he was sent flying into a stone wall, and pressed firmly against it, a constant pressure continuing to press against him. In his bloody injured palm he held the ring in his grasp, he refused to let it go. The woman approached him angrilly, a green field forming over the two, "Give me the ring or I'll flatten you to a pulp!" Kuwabara squeezed the ring tighter in his hand, the blood from his injuries rushing past his fingers. "N-NO!" Kuwabara wheezed moaning loudly as he was pushed harder into the stone. It felt like every bone in his body was starting to splinter.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke's voice cut through the shield loud as anythinh, however his fist did not. He tried hitting the field and was instead sent flying back into Kurama and Hiei. The three got up painfully and stood helplessly outside of the shield unable to hear a thing that was going on. Kuwabara however could hear them, and heard every cry from their mouths. It was Yusuke's pleas for Kuwabara to let this woman have the ring that struck him the most...that caused him tu turn his face best he could to stare at his best friend. The woman glanced at Kuwabara, then at Yusuke and then back to Kuwabara, "You love him don't you?" Kuwabara's eyes snapped over to her, widening noticeably.

She chuckled darkly, "I knew it...I knew it...I saw it all over your face. You do love him!!" She walked over to him and approached him running a hand down his face, "So if you love him give me the ring...and I promise to make sure he never gets married to that woman." Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, his chest feeling so tight from the unseen force pushing against him. She sighed, "I guess that means no...fine the hard way!" Her eyes flashed green again, and Kuwabara let out a loud howl of pain as he felt the back of his head split open. The pain was so great he dropped the ring, which the woman caught in one swift motion.

"Ta-ta human!" The woman said blowing a kiss before vanishing with the ring in hand along with her shield and that terrible power she had used to render so many helpless. The pressure was gone, and Kuwabara felt the pressure on his body decrease, it was almost more painful then when there was pressure, the feeling of everything becoming relaxed was just as painful as it had been when his body was being pressed so firmly. Kuwabara began to fall forward knowing he would not be able to stop himself, he had no will to try he was trapped in a ball of pain that completely paralyzed his ability to move. However Kuwabara would not hit the pavement.

Yusuke caught Kuwabara before he fell hard against the cold pavement, his hand immediately going to the back of Kuwabara's head and keeping pressure against the gory bloody wound. "Oh God he's hurt so badly..." Kurama whispered nodding at Hiei, who took off for the shrine. Yusuke stared wide eyed at Kuwabara shock written all over his face.

"Kuwabara! Why did you do that! Kuwabara! Can you hear me?" Yusuke croaked his voice tight. Kuwabara did not respond to Yusuke's pleas, he just blinked wearily. When Hiei came back with Genkai and Yukina, Kuwabara finally spoke but no to Yusuke. "Kurama...so much for me re-using this...tux...huh?" He coughed harshly, and finally closed his eyes giving way to the darkness.


	2. Secret

Here's another chappey!! meow...

1234

Somewhere deep in the demon realm the woman who had so mercilessly wounded Kuwabara marched calmly through the hallways of a dark palace. The stone building was very bleak, the halls and rooms very cold and even terrifying, stiff and uncomfortable furniture adorned the large and dreary rooms, resting in their spots as if they were also made out of cold stone slabs. Others wearing gray like herself, walked aimlessly around talking quietly. Her destination was the door at the end of the hall. Standing near them, leaning against the wall was another demon, his arms folded across his chest. the woman's icy eyes flashed to stare at the dark haired young man. She stopped in her tracks staring at him, the young demon turning to glare coldly at her.

The demon had Black hair that hung in uneven pieces around his face, as if it had been cut at random places.. His eyes were a deep green with no pupils, an eerie yellow light seeming to shine in them bringing out the startling intensity of his green eyes. His skin was white as milk, except for dark gray circles under his eyes. His clothes, were fully black instead of gray like the girl's. An unspoken rivalry, hatred even, seemed to pass between them, and the demon finally smiled. "Welcome back Nina, you bring back the stone?" The woman smirked walking past him and opened the doors tossing over her shoulder, "Of course Makita, I will never fail the Master...no matter how much you wish it!"

Makita nodded eyes watching her like how a predator watches its prey, and he followed her inside the room. The room was nothing but black; there was no walls, no ceiling, no floor...it was just a black, and the two demons blended in with the dark. "**Nina...**" A voice hissed darkly, "**The stone...did you bring it for me?**" Nina kneeled, as did Makita just behind her, "Yes, I did master. I found the demon who had bought it off the one who betrayed us, the demon who bought it did not know of the gems importance like we first suspected. He was planning on giving it to his future wife as a wedding ring!" A hissing laughter swirled around the black, "**That gem is far to precious to belong to anyone other than myself...with it I can regain my body...Give me the Gem.**"

Nina nodded, "Yes master." Reaching into her pocket she pulled at the ring, which she hadn't looked at once, and threw it in the air. It disappeared in the dark, and silence filled the area. Suddenly the room shook causing Nina to collapse on the ground; Makita managed to remain kneeling, and he smirked lightly. He knew that this meant she had failed in her mission, which was all the better for him. "**Nina...this is just a simple band! Where is the gem?!**" Nina's mouth opened, "I-I got it back! When I got it back from the human-"

"**Nina you fool, was the boy injured? Did blood touch the stone**?"

Nina who was growing paler and paler croaked, "Yes." The darkness seemed to fill with malice, weighing down on Nina forcing her to her belly, "**You fool! You damXed fool!! The gem is attracted to blood...if that human had any open wound on him, the gem would opt to go to him, to stay with him!! The stone thinks for itself...and blood is what it desires! You failed me!**" Nina looked frantically into the dark, "Please Master! I'll try again! I won't fail you this time!" The choice chuckled darkly, "**I don't give second chances Nina, you know that-Makita!**"

The young demon rose to his feet, "Yes Master?" the demon asked ignoring Nina who tried desperately to get up, this unseen pressure keeping her pinned down. "**Finish her. It is now your task to get my stone back for me. Lead the human here and I will rip it from that mortal's flesh myself.**" Makita bowed and held out his hands, green energy growing from his finger nails. Nina turned staring wide eyed at the demon as he forced her on her back.

"Little brother no!"

Makita smiled cruelly, "Good-bye sister."

With a quick slash he cut through her throat blood splashing across his face. He licked his lips clean of the blood as well as his fingers. He rose, and bowed low, "She is dead," Makita said slowly, "You may consume the rest of her body." There was a squishing sound as Nina's body faded into the black. "**Ahh...Makita...you are my favored disciple...when I am back I will bless you with the duty of being my advisor...you are so cruel. I love that about you...now bring the human here.**" Makita nodded and added, "Master, there are demons around the human, who will protect him and stand by him, should I bring them as well?"

The darkness paused, "**Yes. Bring them here...let them watch as I take what I want. Let them watch as I am finally Reborn!**"

Meanwhile in the human realm, Kuwabara opened his eyes.

Yusuke let out a relieved sigh, smiling down at Kuwabara, "Hey! Man are you alright?" The group were currently inside of Genkai's home Kuwabara laying on a pallet, Genkai and Yukina on either side of him concentrating on healing his heavily injured body. They had been working non-stop for over four hours now. Some of Yusuke's demon friends were outside patrolling the area, making sure nothing would happen. Keiko was currently upstairs with Shizuru trying to calm the taller woman who had started hyperventilating at the sight of her brother's horrid state.

"Yusuke his eyes are open but he is not awake. His soul is not responding to our healing. Something else is making his eyes open..." Genkai said sighing, staring perplexed at the man. "Maybe it's the jolts of energy we're having to give him, "Yukina suggested. Genkai nodded in agreement to calm Yusuke down, but deep inside she felt that Kuwabara's eyes were being forced open by some unknown source.

She would have been highly alarmed to find out that it was the stone that was thought to have been stolen by the demoness making Kuwabara's eyes open and seemingly alert. The stone which craved blood was seeping it's dark energy within Kuwabara, it's mysterious power hiding behind Kuwabara's own spiritual power. What this stone could do was unknown to everyone but the people after the stone...and even if the Genkai did know the stone was in Kuwabara's body she had no idea about the true power of the tear drop shaped gem.

Kurama placed a damp rag over Kuwabara's eyes, "This should help him from going blind...we don't know how long his eyes will be open like that." Koenma sighed grimly, "For this to happen on this day...damX. Yusuke I am truly sorry." Yusuke glanced at Koenma, and then to Kuwabara, "Not as sorry as I am...When I got that ring I had made a huge deal over it...this goon here must have thought it was so important to me that he'd risk his life." Yusuke said holding Kuwabara's hand in his own. Yusuke's brown eyed filled with an unsettling emotion, and Hiei placed a hand on Yusuke shoulder. Hiei said nothing, but words do not need to be said between good friends.

Jin who floated in the air in his dress clothes sighed, "What a witch that woman was! Coming in on lighting it seemed!" His thick Irish accent filled the room, and he sighed lowly, "I'd like to get a hold of that woman for what she did!" Chuu who was next to Jin took another swing of some whine, "You an' me both! That little pest had no right to interfere with this day, or do that to poor ol' Kuwabara. Kuwabara is such kind hearted and good lad-not to mention he's an excellent fighter for a human! This just isn't fair!" Chuu gave a small fic, he was a little drunk.

Yusuke sighed turned at the sound of footsteps. Shizuru came down, and looked over at Kuwabara. Yusuke rose, allowing the woman to take his place. The room watched her quietly the only sounds were of Kuwabara's ragged breathing, and of Genkai and Yukina's busy hands. Shizuru removed the rag, seeing Kuwabara's open eyes. "He's lost in his own mind. Locked inside of his head," She mused quietly.

She placed a hand on his brow, all those in the room watching her. She closed her eyes massaging her brother's brow; the two woman trying to heal Kuwabara's body suddenly aware of an odd tension that filled Kuwabara's body that had been lax just a moment ago. "Kuwabara," Shizuru said calmly opening her eyes, "Come back." To everyone's amazement Kuwabara coughed, blinked a few times before closing his eyes and groaning in pain. Kurama smiled in amazement, "Psychics...they'll never cease to amaze me!" Shizuru removed her hand, "He's my brother...being a psychic only plays a small part."

Yusuke sat near Kuwabara, "Hey you asXhole don't you ever, ever, do that again, got me?!" Kuwabara groaned and turned facing Yusuke, "Mmmmm, Urameshi?" Yusuke let his anger die down, "Hey Kuwabara are you alright?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke's soft worried expression and admitted, "My hand hurts..." he wheezed painfully. Yukina frowned, "It shouldn't, Gankai-san and I worked really hard to heal all your wounds! Everything is supposed to be better!" Kurama kneeled by Kuwabara and looked at both of Kuwabara's hands. "There's no visible problem."

"Well if he says it hurts, it hurts!"

"Don't get defensive Yusuke, we're just saying we can't seen any visible problem."

"Kazuma-kun did the woman do something else to you?"

"Yes, you must tell us everything she did, maybe she did a curse."

"He's still pale, bring some water!"

"Kuwabara let's go home now."

Chuu, was the one who surprisingly shushed the others, "Easy now, he can't take yer squabbling. Let'm be. He's still in a mighty bit of pain it looks like!" Chuu approached Kuwabara, brushing some of his orange curls away from his face, "Get some rest man, when you wake you can tell us what happened?" Kuwabara nodded thankfully and closed his eyes, Chuu then scooping the young man up like it was nothing. Chuu looked at the group smiling, "I know you're all worried but let'm be. We can talk to him later." Yusuke bowed his head in shame, he hadn't even thought about letting Kuwabara get some rest. He looked up at Chuu meekly, "But what if he get's all locked up in his mind again or something?" Shizuru pat Yusuke's back, "No I don't think that will happen, I'm sure he's fine now...the pain might just be something left over from that woman."

Yusuke nodded, and watched as Chuu carried Kuwabara in the next room. There was the sound of a throat clearing and Keiko appeared, "Yusuke, can we talk?" She asked softly. Yusuke looked at her, suddenly tensing up, he wanted to sit by Kuwabara's side, but..."Yeah Keiko." He walked over to her, following her to another part of the shrine.

1234

It was night when Kuwabara opened his eyes. Someone had dressed him in a white robe , and his hair still remained down. His hand still throbbed and he looked down at it. This hand had been the bloody hand that held the ring. He looked shamefully at it, "I let her get the stone...Keiko's wedding ring...what an idiot I am!" Kuwabara muttered. He got up sliding the door open. Finding himself in Genkai's living room, he saw his sister resting on a pallet on the floor. The other wedding guests must have dispersed, he was pretty sure of that conclusion, because he couldn't sense any type of demonic power around the shrine except for Yusuke's, Kurama's and Hiei's power.

Quietly leaving the shrine he walked outside. He wasn't too sure where he was going but he had a faint idea at to where his feet where leading him. Taking a path to the beach just near Genkai's shrine he found himself standing in the sand. His bare feet sunk a little in the white sand, and he looked down at his toes as he wiggled them.. Kuwabara let his head lift to the moon and stared at the white light. When he was little his father told him of a lady that lived in the moon, and he often searched for her. Even after his parents died...even when other teased him...even now Kuwabara looked for the woman in the moon.

Sighing Kuwabara walked to the water's edge and placed his aching hand in the water letting the gentle waves caused by tide wash over his hand. Kuwabara sighed relieved that the cool water released some of his pain. Looking out towards the ocean he wondered what it would be like to go out there, somewhere far in the ocean. Some where far away from Yusuke and Keiko, so his heart would stop breaking...so he wouldn't have these thoughts of his best friend that ate at his soul day after day.

Before Kuwabara was aware of it he had dropped the white robe to his waist letting it remain on his lower body, and walked into the water. He walked until the water touched his chest, and ducked beneath it, the cool water feeling good as it soaked his hair, a light current brushing through his hair and over his scalp. He popped back up, his orange curls flattening out ans sticking to his face. It felt good to be out here. Cupping the water in his hands he washed his skin, feeling dirty for some unknown reason. He was sore all over, and massaged his muscles tiredly.

'I feel so weak...drained...something is wrong...what is it?' Kuwabara thought miserably looking at his face in the water. "Kuwabara you shouldn't be out here," a surprisingly gentle voice, that normally was gruff and stern, called. Kuwabara turned wide eyed, staring at Hiei who was looking at him with a bewildered expression, and equally wide eyes. The two stared at each other unsure of what to stay. Hiei had felt Kuwabara's presence awaken and followed Kuwabara when he realized Kuwabara left the shrine. He followed the seemingly dazed man to the water watching him walk into the water and clean his arms, and soak his body. Kuwabara was embarrassed that Hiei had found him like this, and he had no words to say to the shorter demon to give any explanation.

Slowly he got out of the water the wet robe clinging to his lower body. He and Hiei stared at each other, and Hiei cleared his throat gaining composure and asked, "What were you doing?" Kuwabara looked off at the waters, the wind making him shiver, "I don't know." Hiei gave him a hard glare, "You don't know?" he asked sarcastically. Kuwabara looked back to Hiei, staring at him, and setting his face, "I don't know...I woke up...and I came outside. I let my mind go, and my body do the rest, got a problem?" Hiei was a little startled by Kuwabara's words, even more startled then when he found Kuwabara in the water.

"Kuwabara...what were you thinking today?" Hiei finally asked, "Throwing yourself down those stairs...you could have died you idiot!" Kuwabara clenched his fists, "It would have been better if I did die!" Kuwabara spat, Hiei blinking startled. "I promised myself nothing would ruin his wedding! Not anything...not that demon...not...me." Hiei who had his hands clenched at his sides let them go totally lax and his eyes widened. Something hit him, something in the way Kuwabara had just spoken stuck Hiei to the core.

A wing blew over them and Hiei finally asked, feeling uncertain in the first time of his life, "Do...do you love...Do you love Yusuke?" Kuwabara's face scrunched up tight and he looked down trembling, He clenched his fists which was a big mistake for him causing him a lot of pain in his already aching hand. He gave a sharp gasp and collapsed painfully, and finally choked out, "Yes! Yes, I do...God Hiei I beg you don't say anything! If fighting alongside you for years meant anything to you, anything at all, please don't say anything!"

Hiei took a step back as Kuwabara finally started to cry. Hiei looked around and making sure he was alone sat by Kuwabara, and put his arms around the man, "I won't...I won't...How long have you been..." Kuwabara snorted laughing, tears still cascading down his cheeks, "Gay Hiei? Probably not as long as You and Kurama...but for several years now. I only just admitted it a few months ago..." Hiei felt his cheeks grow warm, he was surprised Kuwabara knew about him and the fox demon, but he did not speak coldly to Kuwabara, "If you knew that we were gay why did you not say anything to us? Or at least ask for help from Kurama?" Kuwabara laughed harshly looking at Hiei with angry teary eyes, "You HATE me Hiei. You HATE me! I am an ugly no good piece of shiX, you know it, I know it, we all know it! You would have scoffed at me...judged me! Everyone would!" Kuwabara slammed his fists into the ground and was startled by what Hiei did next.

He took Kuwabara in his arms, and gave him a firm, and strong hug. "No human...I will harass you for many things, for being human, for being stupid, but never for something like this. Ever. Kuwabara...I am sorry you felt this way." Kuwabara stopped his loud sobbing and stilled in Hiei's arms. "Sorry?" Hiei paused, and nodded, "You are very brave and loyal Kuwabara. willing to give up who you wanted so Yusuke could have who he wanted. There is nothing more noble, or loyal than willing to do that." Hiei stayed limp in Hiei's arms, and finally admitted, "It's nice having someone know other than Yukina." Hiei looked down at the man in his arms, he had never seen Kuwabara in such a lost and helpless state before...and Hiei hated to admit it but he had been in a similar state himself.

When Hiei admitted to himself he was gay he felt angry, and violent. It was hard for him, he thought that being this way made him weak, and he did not want to be weak-anything but weak. It disturbed him to no end, and Hiei would have lost his mind if Kurama hadn't come to his aid and lifted him from his own turmoil. Hiei pat Kuwabara's back and cleared his throat, "Why don't we talk to Kurama about this...he won't say anything to Yusuke either." Kuwabara nodded and Hiei held the man loosely in his arms, it felt awkward having such an intense moment with someone he ridiculed on a daily basis. Minutes passed and Kuwabara finally calmed down, and was just about to remove himself from Hiei's grasp when a familiar voice cut in the air, "Hiei? Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara tensed at the sound of Yusuke's voice and very softly Hiei whispered, "Kuwabara feign sleeping." Hiei turned to look at Yusuke who was staring at the two men with an odd look on his face. "Kuwabara wandered off...a little delusional. He was out here in the water, He's fine now." Yusuke nodded looking unsure and approached the two. He placed a warm hand on Kuwabara's bare back and with Hiei's help got Kuwabara back inside. Yusuke tucked Kuwabara back in the pallet, and was startled to see Hiei was waiting for him to leave. "You protective over Kuwabara all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked a little colder then he intended.

"You jealous all of a sudden?" Hiei said cooly back.

Yusuke's cheeks burned red, and he sputtered, "No...I...whatever! I'm going back to bed...tomorrow we goto meet with a guide to help us find that bitXh who took Keiko's ring." He stormed off, and glanced behind him to watch Hiei enter Kuwabara's room. 'What's wrong with me! It's Hiei and Kuwabara, what could they be doing...DamX I must need sleep.' Yusuke thought feeling flustered at his sudden jealousy.

Hiei waited until Yusuke's presence faded away and turned to Kuwabara who had already sat up and now stared at Hiei. Hiei could now see that all of Kuwabara's goofiness, his happy laughter was fake. He didn't know how long Kuwabara had been putting up this front, and Hiei wondered if he even knew the real Kuwabara. "Yusuke and Keiko had a talk, and Yusuke is going to go get the ring back...and avenge you're beating he says." Hiei finally announced.

Kuwabara nodded, and looked over at the window where he could see the moon. He blinked lazily, and then looked back to Hiei, "I'm going too." Hiei nodded, "I thought so..." he said trailing of and glancing at Kuwabara's hand. "Don't worry about that..." Kuwabara said softly seeing where Hiei's eyes went, "It's nothing I can't take. This pain is nothing compared to other pain I've had to deal with." Hiei nodded, and kneeled down, "I'm going to tell Kurama about you, about this night, and we're going to help you alright?" Kuwabara nodded dropping his head, tears dripping down his face "And you won't tell Yusuke?" Hiei looked at the sad man, and shook his head no, "I'll leave that up to you Kuwabara, tell him when you're ready." Kuwabara nodded and turned back to the moon, "You know Hiei...they say a lady lived in the moon...is it sad that I still look for her sometimes." Hiei didn't know how to respond to that so he quickly and quietly left the room.

When he returned to his room that he'd been sharing with Kurama, he was not surprised to see the fox up and waiting for him. "Hiei...what is it?" Kurama asked knowing that there was trouble brewing behind Hiei's red eyes. Hiei kneeled by Kurama, pulling the man to him. He didn't say a word but pulled the taller man's face to him and briefly kissed his lips. When he pulled away he looked into his lover's eyes and sighed, "It's about Kuwabara, we got to talk."

NEXT DAY

The next day was uneventful. Kuwabara got up, claimed he had no memory of wandering outside, ate breakfast and assured everyone he was okay. After some convincing he got his sister to believe he was okay, and went home with her to pack for their journey to demon world. He met up with his friends back at Genkai's shrine and they headed for spirit world with Boeton to guide them. Yusuke however, felt this day was different.

Kurama had taken Kuwabara aside and two talked for a moment, before Kurama caught up with Yusuke, insisting in keeping a conversation with him. And though Yusuke didn't mind talking with Kurama he felt that the red head was distracting him from Kuwabara who was walking next to Hiei talking, the two of them trailing behind.

Yusuke's attention was regained when Kurama called over to Koenma. Koenma greeted the four a young demon by his side. The demon was dressed in all black, and had green eyes with no pupils. His hair was dark and hung oddly around his face. His smiled, his lips seeming very red against his pale white skin. "Ah hello I'm your guide," the man said holding out a hand. "I'm Makita."

1234

that's it for now. I am having so much fun with this. See you next time


	3. Makita

Alright I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

1234

Yusuke smiled at the man and shook his head, "Hey, nice to meet you Makita, I'm Yusuke." Makita smiled and held out his hand for Kurama, who shook his head and introduced himself as well as Hiei. "And that must mean you're Kuwabara!" Kuwabara nodded looking uneasy, something didn't feel right. He shook Makita's hand anyway, Makita smiling.

'Ah…I feel the stone within his body…Master I will have him for you soon enough!' Makita thought hiding his glee.

"So you're going to guide us to the woman who stole the ring?" Yusuke asked as soon as Makita released Kuwabara's hand. Makita nodded, "yes…so I can redeem myself for my crimes…" Makita turned to Koenma, "But I still wish to go to Hell for my crimes." Koenma looked at Makita sadly, "Makita you must stop punishing yourself…"

The four friends exchanged looks. Kuwabara was the first to ask, "Makita, why do you wish to go to hell?" Makita looked at the four, and sighed, "I may as well inform you on some things you don't know. Please let's seat." Makita took a chair everyone sitting down and getting comfortable waiting for this man to begin speaking.

Makita cleared his throat, "You see the woman who stole your ring is part of a kult. That stone you bought for your future wife Yusuke, is not just an ordinary stone! The stone has the power to resurrect those that are dead, and even more. Most of it's power is a mystery. This stone was stolen from the cult and they've been trying to get it back, when unfortunately you purchased it."

"Way to go Urameshi!" Kuwabara snorted, Yusuke leaning over to smack Kuwabara.

Makita smiled, "Well…you may be wondering how I know this but I was a member of that cult, until recently," Makita's face twisted in turmoil, "I was sucked in, sucked in at the thought of reviving a demon so strong that the human world, and spirit world would not stand a chance! My sister was also a member of this cult…and you see. She failed our master. I have been the favorite disciple of the master for some time now. Those that fail our master are to be executed…and me being the favorite…" Makita's head lowered and his shoulders shook, tears splashing down on his knees startling the others.

They'd be even more startled to find out this was all an act, and Makita was not to be trusted. "I…I killed my sister! My only family!! I killed her! At first I thought I was doing something right, something good. And then I heard her whisper my name, and look at me. There was love in her eyes as she died, She still loved me. She died and forgave me quietly, and then our master consumed her. I-I knew right then that I had been suckered in to something I didn't want to be part of. I fled and came here telling my story to Koenma, and he worked out a deal. He'll try to return my sister's life to me if I help you get to the castle where our cult is. But he also promised to send me to Hell for my sins as I've requested."

Makita sat straight up wiping the remaining tears away.

"That's terrible!" Yusuke cursed, "DaXm…I'm sorry! I'm sorry that they made you…" Yusuke clapped his hand on Makita's shoulder, "We'll help you get these guys." Everyone seemed to have been softened by these words, even Hiei whose mind drifted to Yukina as he told this story. Kuwabara was the only one who still looked uneasy, something wasn't right about this demon.

The next hour was spent with the group going over what path they would be taking through demon world. They were surprised that the quickest way to get to this castle would take them at least one month, maybe two. Koenma then requested that Makita and Yusuke stay put in the room while the others stepped in the hall.

"Yusuke I don't want the others to know, but this demon is a real threat. Well demoness, her name is unknown to me, but it took every last bit of strength for my father to seal her away," Koenma admitted surprising Yusuke. As Koenma droned on Yusuke glanced out the door seeing Kuwabara sitting against the hallway wall. Kurama was standing next to him, but it was Hiei that was sitting next to Kuwabara.

Yusuke's eyes widened, and something sharp filled him up when Hiei placed a hand around Kuwabara's neck massaging it in a soothing manner. 'What the Hell is going?' Yusuke thought jealousy, before jumping, 'Who back up Yusuke…am I jealous? No…well…I haven't gotten to spend much time with Kuwabara…maybe I just miss how we used to be…' Yusuke smiled making a vow to himself, 'I'll just make sure I spend as much time with him as I possibly can!'

And with that, the group was soon ready to depart, Yusuke completely missing everything that Koenma had warned him about. Dangerous plants, towns they shouldn't go to, and things they might encounter-which would cause quite a bit of trouble for the others later.

Makita's eyes darted to Kuwabara, he knew that the stone was already beginning to change Kuwabara; it was soaking into his blood, in to his very being. If that stone didn't come out soon Kuwabara wouldn't even be human. Makita watched Kuwabara grip his hand, and Makita took note. His master had told him that wherever the stone was it would cause the human pain.

'Don't worry Kuwabara…soon you'll be at the castle and you'll be rid of the pain…you'll even receive a permanent sleep…this I promise you," and with that thought Makita let a large smile cross his face, that he had to hide from the others.

When Koenma released Makita and Yusuke, Hiei removed his hand from Kuwabara. Hiei had been encouraging Kuwabara that he should come out to Yusuke, but at the mention of it he had locked up. Hiei felt bad for that, and did something Kurama had done with him when Hiei struggled coping with his own feelings. Kurama had rubbed Hiei's neck gently and softly pouring affection in that touch, and Hiei wanted to do the same for Kuwabara. He didn't want the human to be afraid that he would turn on him anymore. He wanted nothing more then to help him-and make up for his cruel behavior to the human who must have been struggling with this for years.

Yusuke smiled holding out a hand to Kuwabara, "Come on buddy, we're going now." Kuwabara nodded, smiling at Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama the only ones knowing it was a fake smile. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara up a little too quickly, and the larger man stumbled, Yusuke wrapping his arms around his waist. Kuwabara and Yusuke both froze for a moment before pulling away sheepishly.

"Can't walk on your on feet can you idiot?" Yusuke asked trying to smooth over the awkward moment.

"Yeah, I gotta cut that out huh?" Kuwabara joked back.

Makita however observed this scene with delight, thinking, 'So the human is gay…and has a crush on Yusuke. I can use this…and drive a wedge between any relationship they might have…ANY relationship.'

And with Makita's vow to rip Kuwabara and Yusuke apart at the seams, he smiled sweetly, "Shall we go?"

End of chapter three.

This was longer but I'm working on chapter four and decided to shorten this one down and add the rest to chapter four, because I think it works better. I don't know how long chapter four will be, but it could be very long so be prepared.


	4. Engaged or Not?

Alright onwards!!

1234

Yusuke sighed waiting for his friends to return to Genkai's shrine. After talking I tout with Makita the group had decided to start at Genkai's shrine. They would go in the forest filled with all the demon power to mask the portal they would open to go into the demon world. He sat peacefully listening to the sounds of the wind rustling through the trees' branches. He sighed closing his eyes, feeling his stomach tighten as he remembered Kuwabara falling down the stairs.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw his best friend in his tux throwing himself down the stairs clutching to that ring for deal life.

"God Kuwabara…that was such a waste we're not even getting married!" Yusuke sighed exasperated with the current events.

"What did you say?"

Yusuke stiffened and turned seeing Kurama. The red head had a bag over his shoulder, and a stunned expression. His eyes were wide, and he asked softly, "You're not marrying Keiko?" Yusuke sat straight, and swallowed hard. He took in a breath and whispered, "Kurama…don't say anything to Kuwabara or the others….please." Kurama sat next to his friend placing a hand on his back, "Yusuke-are you getting married to Keiko?!"

Yusuke let his eyes drift to the side before finally returning them to his friend's concerned gaze. "No…Do you remember when Keiko called me into another room after we healed Kuwabara?"

Kurama nodded his head, heart racing.

"She said Kuwabara ruined the wedding and she kept talking about the damXed ring!" Yusuke sighed tugging his hair, "She…She just wouldn't let it go! She didn't give a damX about Kuwabara's condition and I told her so. You know what she said?" Yusuke looked at Kurama with a hurt expression, "She said I was right, She said she could care less about Kuwabara. We'd been fighting lately…mostly about him. This was the last straw…I broke off the engagement. We're not getting married."

"You're…You're not?!" Kurama was stunned he'd felt as if he'd been hit by a bus the shock was so great.

Yusuke sighed, "The whole, I'm going to get Keiko's ring back is bull. This is all for Kuwabara! He got hurt…and for what? To save a ring for a woman I'm not going to even marry anymore? That's just…it's not fair that he got so hurt. I don't want what he did to be for nothing so I…I'm going to stop this cult for what that woman did to Kuwabara…and nothing else."

There was a long silence between the two when Kurama finally cleared his throat. "Are you...going to say _anything _to the others?" Yusuke shook his head looking sick, "No! I'll…I'll tell them when we return. I don't want Kuwabara to think…well…Please don't say anything Kurama!" Yusuke begged, grabbing onto his friend. Kurama's eyes were now wide.

Here was his predicament.

Kurama respected Yusuke's feelings, and requests very much. And Yusuke had just poured out some of his soul to the red head, which was rarely done. The way he had spoken…it made it seem as if Yusuke could have feeling for Kuwabara.

This was good.

But Yusuke has just asked Kurama to keep this little piece of information secret.

This was bad.

Kuwabara had just revealed his love for his best friend to them not 24 hours ago. They had heard of his inner turmoil from the human, and from Yukina who had been his sole supporter through Kuwabara's ordeal. And Kuwabara was desperately, madly, deeply in love with his best friend…who Kurama now suspected returned the feelings.

This was very good.

But…Kurama had already promised not to tell Kuwabara's secret, as had Hiei. And both demons would keep their word, no matter what.

This was very bad.

'DamXit…' Kurama thought before smiling at Yusuke and holding out his hand. "I won't say a word Yusuke." The tension in Yusuke's shoulders relaxed, and his brown eyes looked brighter. "Kurama…thanks! You're…you have no idea how much this means to me! I don't want Kuwabara thinking that I think he's a damsel or something-which I don't! Kuwabara can take care of himself…but it's not right what happened. And it's just not fair that I've been ignoring him for a woman that wanted him out of my life."

Kurama smiled at Yusuke gentle words. He knew he couldn't say a word to Kuwabara, but he had to tell Hiei. With this information, maybe there could be something between the two. Maybe the human and the half demon could fall in love.

Kurama pat Yusuke on the shoulder, "Your secret is safe with my friend I won't say a word."

Yusuke smiled gratefully at his friend when he heard a friendly voice, "Hello." The two turned seeing Makita smiling brightly at him. His smiled looked so odd on his pale skin which contrasted so brightly with his black clothes. "Hello Makita did you just get here?" Kurama asked kindly.

Makita sat near them but not too close. He kept his distance to appear like the meek, truly regretful guide. He smiled again, and marveled in the act that he was able to smile without malice. "Oh just now," Makita answered, "I got a little lost."

"Did my directions not help?" Yusuke asked blinking quickly.

"Urameshi your directions would get anyone lost!" A joking voice called. The group turned seeing Hiei and Kuwabara walking up the shrine steps. Kuwabara was all smiles waving happily towards his friends while Hiei walked next to him. Yusuke wondered why Hiei didn't speed up in his walk, the sharp sting of jealousy filling him up again. However, Kuwabara sat next to Yusuke, leaning in close and the jealousy was gone in a flash replaced with a warm feeling.

A feeling Yusuke very much liked.

Makita observed the group taking them all in. He had to study them, for he would be spending a long time with them before they all got to where his master dwelled. He needed to know their weaknesses, and their strengths. There were some obvious weaknesses.

Kuwabara's attraction to Yusuke could be easily manipulated for Makita's scheme.

Yusuke's own feelings for Kuwabara, platonic or not could also be a potent weakness.

And as for the other two Makita could smell their lust for each other. They were an obvious couple and it would be very easy to use that against them.

However they also had many strengths that Makita had to weary of.

Hiei didn't trust anyone fully, and Makita knew Hiei was watching him.

Kurama's Youko side was an aggressive brutal opponent and would be easily angered if Makita stepped out of line.

Yusuke was well known for his power, and was an unstoppable S-class demon. Makita was only an A-class demon, and if a fight ever occurred, Makita knew Yusuke would be the victor.

As for Kuwabara it was blatantly honest that he was the most suspicious of their new guide. Kuwabara was also a psychic, and Makita was not sure how his powers worked. If he was an undeveloped psychic then he would not be able to fully sense Makita's treachery. However if Kuwabara was a skilled expert, and had mastered his powers it would not take long for Kuwabara to know what Makita was up to. Makita would have to clear his thoughts, and do his best to be honest with Kuwabara so as not to be detected by the young psychic.

Looking at Kuwabara now he kind of admired the human.

His master had told him that the stone inside a living body would be very painful.

Kuwabara showed no sign of pain, or weakness, and kept his cool. Makita knew that he must be in very much pain, and could sense the stone's power spreading throughout the human's veins. Kuwabara would be a demon within four months, and this would be an excruciatingly painful process, but he did not flinch, and his smile never wavered.

Makita could almost admire the human.

'It will not take long to get to my master…Two months at least, three months if problems arise. He will not become a demon so he should hold no real threat to me as long as it stays that way,' Makita thought staring at Kuwabara. He was suddenly aware that Kuwabara was looking back at him nervously. Kuwabara's cheeks were tinted pink and he looked uncomfortable under the stare, not joining in his friends' conversation.

Makita quickly smiled, and turned away trying to calm his racing heart. He had not meant to stare at Kuwabara so long, and now feared that he may have exposed himself. 'Shit, don't let him be able to read minds!'

"Shouldn't you five be going?" An older voice asked.

The group looked up at the aging Genkai who had her hands behind her back. She glanced at Makita a brow raising. Makita emptied out his thoughts knowing of her great power. She would be able to detect his plans if he allowed her. Genkai stared at him a moment longer before turning to Yusuke, "Kuwabara and I will open a portal in the forest near nightfall. Nightfall will be best, the forest is more alive by then and the portal to demon world will be hard to connect."

Kuwabara nodded, "Genkai I'll have to cut through the portal again, will someone be able to close it up?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes, Koenma is sending some people to close up the portal. Remember the spot you entered demon world through so that you all will be able to return to the same spot."

The group nodded at her obediently.

Genkai suddenly pulled out a shot, and pointed it at Kuwabara. "Roll up your sleeve Kuwabara." Kuwabara paled eyes wide, "Uh…why Master Genkai?" Genkai smiled, "The air in demon world is toxic in most areas. The only reason you did not die your last trip to demon world is because your feeling had provoked your immune system to be able to take the atmosphere. This shot will enable you to withstand the demon air without pain."

Kuwabara smiled, "I can deal with pain."

Yusuke suddenly laughed wrapping his arms around his friend holding him in a tight embrace. "Here Genkai I got him," He said to the woman, and then to Kuwabara, "Don't worry you baby I'm here." Kuwabara's heart pounded and he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. He nodded stiffly wishing Yusuke would just let him go so he wouldn't feel like mush. Hiei and Kuwabara felt a stab of worry for their friend, but kept it suppressed so as not to reveal Kuwabara's secret feelings.

Genkai gave Kuwabara the shot with ease, and then turned to go back in the house. "Everyone let's go inside I prepared a nice lunch for you all."

All but Kuwabara and Yusuke got up. Yusuke had his arms wrapped around Kuwabara firmly keeping Kuwabara where he was at. When the others went inside, Yusuke's grasp relaxed into a comfortable embrace. "Kuwabara…I'm sorry." Kuwabara's heart was racing and his stomach was in knots. He swallowed the lump in his throat forcing back his fear, "Why? What are you talking about Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighed placing his head against Kuwabara's back. "Putting you through all this. You've done a lot for me, and I just can't thank you enough Buddy. Be careful on this mission alright? I don't want to lose you on this…don't get hurt either. If I lost you…or something happen just because of my stupid reasons for taking this mission, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Kuwabara swallowed smiling, truly touched by his best friend's words. He gently placed his hands on Yusuke's leaning back his heart no longer racing. This was now just a comfortable moment between friends. "Don't worry Urameshi. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'll avoid stairs in demon world!" The two friends laughed, Yusuke cuddling up to Kuwabara more.

They stayed liked that for a moment before Yusuke released Kuwabara. "Come on, I'm starved!" The dark haired youth groaned holding out his hand for Kuwabara. Kuwabara smiled taking his friend's hand and rising to his feet. Yusuke felt something jump inside him at the touch. Kuwabara was so soft, his skin felt so nice. He gently ran a thumb over Kuwabara's knuckles filling a shiver run over his own shoulders. Kuwabara seemed oblivious to Yusuke's reaction to their touch, which made Yusuke feel suddenly dirty.

'Come on Yusuke…what is wrong with you? Stop acting so gay!' Yusuke mentally scolded himself hiding his guilt with a smile. "DamX Kuwabara your skin is as smooth as silk, do you use that gay girly lotion or something?" Kuwabara felt his heart speed up again at the half-asXed compliment. "Well yes Urameshi, actually I do use lotion so my hands don't feel so rough!" Kuwabara said coolly gently tugging his hand away from his best friend. Both teens were saddened at the loss of contact, and ever so slowly dropped their hands to their sides. Yusuke felt something stirring within him that he didn't understand, something he was starting to become afraid of. He was worried. What were these feelings? Yusuke never felt them before, and the only thing close to this new feeling was the love he had for Keiko…or at least he thought he had.

Yusuke suddenly afraid elbowed Kuwabara roughly, smirking at him before disappearing inside the house. Kuwabara took a moment to take in a few much needed deep breaths and was about to enter when Makita popped up blocking his path inside. Makita blinked startled stepping aside. "Oh I'm sorry Kazuma-kun." Kuwabara nodded and saw Makita was trying to get to the porch. Kuwabara reached out catching Makita's hand, "Makita, you don't have to feel the need to separate yourself from us. Come inside."

Makita laughed, "You knew what I was thinking huh?"

Kuwabara offered a frail smile there was still tension between them. Kuwabara couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Makita. "Yeah I did, come on inside." Makita smiled letting Kuwabara lead him inside. Step one was in motion. The task of getting Kuwabara to trust, and like him, Makita hoped this wouldn't take long but had a gut feeling that it would take a while to gain Kuwabara's trust.

The two entered and Kuwabara saw Hiei give him a funny look. Kuwabara went over to Hiei leaning down to whisper, "He was trying to alienate himself…we'll be in each other's company for a while it's not a good idea for us to get distant." Hiei nodded, a corner of his mouth turning upwards. 'There Kuwabara goes again, being so thoughtful about others,' Hiei thought gently.

Yusuke had watched Kuwabara boldly march over to Hiei, and felt his chest tighten. He couldn't place a finger on it, but seeing the two act so…friendly really bothered him. Yusuke saw Kuwabara glance at him and smiled Kuwabara giving him the finger. He was going to make a move to grab him, and trap him in a rough headlock, But Genkai grabbed him by the edge of his shirt and pulled him in the dining room.

The group sat down for dinner, Yusuke sitting next to Kuwabara, and Makita taking the seat on the other side of Kuwabara. Kuwabara assumed this was because Kuwabara had shone him kindness, but it was Hiei who suspected something else. Hiei had noticed the looks Makita had been giving the tall young man, and was going increasingly nervous. He felt a hand on his leg and glanced up at Kurama. "I got to tell you something later," Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded and resumed eating the food that Genkai had forced upon him.

Dinner was short and all too soon it was time to go. Shizuru had arrived out of breath, having just made it from work. She took her brother in her arms holding him close telling him gently that he better come back. Kuwabara hugged her rubbing her back, "Easy sis I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can." Yukina also hugged Kuwabara good-bye wishing him a safe journey. She then moved on to Hiei throwing her around him, the smaller demon giving her an awkward hug. Genkai sighed, "It's time to go…come on." She led them to the center of the demon filled forest and with Kuwabara at her side opened a portal to demon world.

"This is amazing!" Makita whispered, "I didn't know humans could do this."

Yusuke turned smiling smugly at Makita, "Yep! Genkai is amazing, just as cool as Kuwabara!"

Makita smiled eyes flickering over to Yusuke, "You two must be very close."

Yusuke met his gaze, "Yeah, nothing could keep us apart."

Makita nodded turning his attention back to Genkai and Kuwabara. He then added, "Well…you know…too bad he's human."

Yusuke frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well…you'll outlive him and all that," Makita offered feebly watching Yusuke's expression.

Something crossed the man's face, and Yusuke blinked. He shook his head, "No I know about that…he'll be fine. I already asked…I talked to Koenma about it. We just need Kuwabara's permission and he'll be able to live as long as me-us. I mean us."

Makita turned so as not to reveal his snide smile, "Or he could marry a demon."

Yusuke felt his cheeks flare, and did not turn to look at Makita, "Yeah I guess."

"Hey it's open!" Kuwabara announced holding his sword smiling at the new cut he'd done. He turned, "Let's go then." The group nodded, and Makita was the first to walk through followed by Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and then lastly Kurama.

It took a mere instant for them to be gone.

Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai now stood alone, waiting for Koenma's men to arrive and close the portal. "Shizuru…do you think they'll be okay?" Yukina asked turning to the taller woman. "Something is wrong," Shizuru answered bluntly, "I don't know what but there is a cold tight feeling in my gut. I don't like it." Genkai nodded in agreement, "Did you notice Shizuru something odd about Kuwabara. His power…it seems to be building, to be getting stronger."

Shizuru nodded, "I noticed, what is going on?"

Genkai shook her head giving no answer, "I don't know…I don't know. Something is going on and I think…Makita may know. I'm not sure if I trust him."

Yukina suddenly spoke up, "But he's helping us…why not trust him?"

Genkai and Shizuru gave no answer, and for the rest of their wait not a word was spoken.

1234

awesome done with this one. Oh and btw Kuwabara shall be having a wet dream next chapter…mwahahahaha…


End file.
